harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Xenobiology
Xenobiology is the breeding and harvesting of slimes and their extracts for scientific purposes. This all takes place in the xenobiology lab below toxins mixing where you spawn, and is arguably more dangerous than making bombs if you don't know what you are doing. Which is a good reason to read this! Familiarize Yourself First, get familiar with your new home. In the center is a table with four monkey cube boxes, a grinder for plasma, some plasma, and boxes of syringes and beakers. To the west of the center table there is a closet with a bio suit in it. The extracting area to the east has a operating table for extracting from slimes, some operating tools, and a smartfridge modified to hold slime extracts. On the wall there is also a medikit in case of accidents. Note: Be careful when dumping things down the disposal in the slime extracting area. It leads directly to space! In a semicircle around the center there are six slime pens, two of which start with a baby grey slime in them. You can lock any of them down by pressing the button on the table. The pen to the very bottom east can also be flushed out to space. Get equipped Before you start breeding the slimes, make sure you have a fire extinguisher in your backpack or hand and a water-tank ready nearby. Both of which are luckily available right here in Xenobiology! (If you are having trouble finding the extinguisher, it is in a case on the wall to the north.) In addition, you also want a supply of monkeys, available through the monkey-cubes on the table. Simply unwrap them, spray with water and shove into the disposal tube into the pen. Xenobiology also includes: * Slime Analyzers, which when used on a slime will tell you some useful information about the slime * A grinder and five sheets of phoron, which you may grind up and inject into slime cores * Operating table, scalpel, and circular saw for getting extracts out of slimes * Smart Fridge to store slime extracts in * A bottle of space cleaner to clean up the inevitable spills * Syringes and beakers for your slime-related experiments * A cloning tube and related console (coordinate with Xenoarcheology to use this) Gotta catch em' all! There are several different types of slime. You begin with two 'grey slimes', but, you can breed them to catch all the pokèmon! slimes! Each kind of slime has its own powers from its extract. When well fed, an adult slime will split into 4 slimes with a 25-35% chance of mutating each (the exact chance can be read with the Slime Analyzer). In theory, this means a 68%-82% chance of at least one mutation (depending on the particular slime's genetic mutability), but this is not something you should count on. This flowchart shows the results of each slime's mutations when splitting, with options labeled "2x" having twice the chance of occurring. Recommended Slimes While this part is purely optional to follow, it is HIGHLY recommended to breed at least one or two dark purple slimes as fast as you can for additional plasma (or you can yell at the miners). Keeping at least one pen producing grey slimes is a very good idea in order to have a sustainable monkey flow. Purple slimes are a likely by-product of trying to get Dark Purple slimes and have the added benefit that feeding the slime steroids to the Greys and the Dark Purples before killing and harvesting will significantly increase plasma/monkey amounts gained. Try out harvesting one baby purple and then using the steroids from it on a second baby purple! Repeat as necessary. A slightly harder but very much worth it alternative to Purple slimes is Cerulean slimes. They have two primary benefits: * They do not evolve further, meaning you are assured without using steroids or enhancers three cerulean extracts and one breeding slime. * The result of injecting their extract with plasma is extract enhancer, which allows three uses of any given extract. The benefit of this is that you do not need to decide ahead of time which extracts you want more uses of. And combined WITH Steroids, a single slime can give nine uses. Population Control THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND, HAVE ONE AT ALL TIMES You should always have 1-6 slimes, depending on how many pens you are using. More and you can't control them properly. Less and your job is over. Decide how many you can handle at once, keeping in mind the adults split into four when sated. All slimes dead Job's over, man. Job's over! Hope you have a grey slime extract, if not, then your job's over, man. Job's over! 1-6 baby slimes If you need more extracts put one monkey in the disposal and wait for the slime(s) to grow, then another and wait for the slime(s) to split. As tempting as it may be, do not send in two monkeys at once. The slime might decide the second is a friend and refuse to eat it! You might want to make sure to stay in sight of the slimes to keep an eye on when they grow and split. Adult slimes have split Time to kill one (or more). Warning: This is the part of the job that's most likely to get you killed. Ideally, you want to do this the EXACT moment after the slime in the pen (You ARE keeping only one adult slime per pen, right?) has split. Select which slime(s) you want to breed (If multiple, put in a empty pen or make room in a occupied one) and proceed to drag the ones you want to cull into the tiny 'airlock' of the pen with you. Do not worry, as long as you are regarded as a 'friend' (Which you should be, if you feed it and kept in sight) and they are not extremely hungry, the slimes should not feed on you. They might still cause some brute damage if you take too long though. Once you have them there, simply spray with water. Once the ones you don't want are dead, feed the remaining slimes, harvesting extracts as needed. A slime wants to be your special friend So you managed to piss it off, eh? Your safest bet here is to push it off (Help or Disarm Intent on the Slime) you and leg it, quite simply. Hide in a locker and yell for help if you can't get out of xenobiology itself. Extract Harvesting Drag the dead slime over to the operating table and set your intent to grab. Get a grab on it and click on the table to lay it down. Then use a scalpel on the slime twice, and after that use your circular saw until the slime is out of extracts. (There is only one extract unless you used a slime steroid on the slime before killing it.) Formulas Grey Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Blood: Creates three monkey cubes. ** Phoron: Creates a grey slime. Could be useful if you have extra grey slimes, but want to make sure you don't run out of them, or if you want to be sure to have a grey slime to start over with. When entering late in the round when the initial slimes have starved, cutting out their cores and injecting them with plasma will let you continue. * Potential Children: Grey, Orange, Purple, Blue, Metal. * Potential Parents: Grey. Orange Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: When injected with phoron, after a short delay the extract will create a fire. It also increases the air pressure a fair amount, which can conceivably slam you against a wall and kill you. ** Blood: Extract creates capsaicin (pepper spray/hot sauce) when injected with blood. Usable as a 'ghetto stun' if you can find a good way to apply it to to your victim test subject. * Potential Children: Orange, Dark Purple, Yellow, Red * Potential Parents: Grey, Orange, Yellow, Dark Purple, Red Purple Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Extract creates a bottle of slime steroid when injected with phoron. Slime steroid is a potent chemical mix that will cause a slime to generate more extract. Useful when used on dark purple slimes for phoron, grey slimes for monkeys, or just about any slime you want to research thoroughly. Apply it to a baby slime before killing it, and it will have three cores. ** Sugar: Inject extract with sugar to create slime jelly, a highly toxic substance. Useful if you need to frame the cook. * Potential Children: Purple, Dark Purple, Dark Blue, Green * Potential Parents: Grey, Purple, Dark Purple, Dark Blue Blue Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Extract creates 10 units of frost oil. This is created inside the extract and can be drawn out with a syringe. * Potential Children: Blue, Dark Blue, Silver, Pink * Potential Parents: Grey, Blue, Dark Blue, Silver Metal Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates 15 sheets of metal and 5 sheets of plasteel. Expect the roboticist to want the products. * Potential Children: Metal, Yellow, Silver, Gold * Potential Parents: Grey, Metal, Silver, Yellow Dark Purple Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates several sheets of phoron. Yessir, NT can link anything to the production of phoron. Also useful to keep up your supply of phoron for further experiments. * Potential Children: Dark Purple, Orange, Purple, Sepia * Potential Parents: Dark Purple, Orange, Purple Dark Blue Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a burst of cold after a short time. This would be useful for killing slimes in an area around you, for example if you had incautiously activated a red slime extract. However, the burst is not strong enough to kill even a baby slime. * Potential Children: Dark Blue, Purple, Blue, Cerulean * Potential Parents: Dark Blue, Purple, Blue Silver Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a brief flash of light (does not stun, but does white out the interface for you and others nearby). When the flash ends, it leaves behind a small number of random food items which can be literally anything edible, from the mundane to the exotic--including things like brain burgers, death berries, or even an appendix. * Potential Children: Silver, Blue, Metal, Pyrite * Potential Parents: Silver, Blue, Metal Yellow Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Extracts become charged slime cores, the equivalent of 10k charge power cells. ** Blood: Extract creates an EMP. It's a quite big blast as well, useful if that AI is onto your tricks. ** Water: Extract creates a glowing slime extract that emits light like a flashlight. * Potential Children: Yellow, Orange, Metal, Bluespace * Potential Parents: Yellow, Orange, Metal Red Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates Slime Glycerol. ** Blood: Makes nearby slimes rabid. Has some fun uses. Slimes will still pay attention to "friend" designations, and will not attack you if they consider you one. * Potential Children: Red, Oil * Potential Parents: Red, Orange Green Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates one unit of mutation toxin, which can be drawn back out of the used extract with a syringe. Make sure to isolate this toxin with the help of a chemist friend - the syringe will also draw out slime jelly, another toxin that will gib you in a matter of minutes! Injecting yourself with the mutation toxin (alone, as you isolated it, right?) will turn you into a slime-(wo)man, and slimes will see you as one of their own and never attack you. Keep in mind though that you are no longer technically human (though not necessarily a threat) as far as the AI and Cyborgs are concerned. * Potential Children: Green, Black * Potential Parents: Green, Purple Pink Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a bottle of docility potion, a potent chemical mix that will nullify a baby slime's powers, causing it to become docile and tame and letting you name it. You too can have your own pet, just like the HoP! * Potential Children: Pink, Light Pink * Potential Parents: Blue, Pink Gold Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: The gold slime core reaction code has been commented out by a pull request. Injecting one with phoron will give a, "The slime core fizzles disappointingly," message. Before the pull request, they used to create xenomorphs. * Potential Children: Gold, Adamantine * Potential Parents: Metal, Gold Bluespace Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Will teleport anything in the room not nailed down to a random beacon in the world. * Potential Children: Bluespace * Potential Parents: Yellow, Bluespace Sepia Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a camera. How? Slime Magic! ** Blood: Creates some film for a camera. How? More Slime Magic! * Potential Children: Sepia * Potential Parents: Sepia, Dark Purple Cerulean Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a bottle of extract enhancer. When used on a extract it triples the amount of uses it has. You can start laughing madly now. * Potential Children: Cerulean * Potential Parents: Cerulean, Dark Blue Pyrite Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates some paint. For the love of all that is holy, don't give it to the clown! There are no clowns. Moving on. * Potential Children: Pyrite * Potential Parents: Silver, Pyrite Oil Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates an explosion after a moment. * Potential Children: Oil * Potential parents: Oil, Red Black Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates one unit of advanced mutation toxin, which can be drawn back out of the used extract with a syringe. The toxin turns you into a baby slime. * Potential Children: Black * Potential Parents: Black, Green Light Pink Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a bottle of docility potion. Docility potion is a potent chemical mix that will nullify an adult slime's powers, causing it to become docile and tame. Your pet is bigger than the HoP's! * Potential Children: Light Pink * Potential Parents: Light Pink, Pink Adamantine Slime * Inject the extract with: ** Phoron: Creates a rune that can summon an adamantine golem, a player-controlled construct that will follow its creator's orders. If no player is available for the golem, the rune will fizzle, but can be re-used. * Potential Children: Adamantine * Potential Parents: Adamantine, Gold How to make an efficient slime farm * First of all: Get that extinguisher and kill one of the two baby grey slimes. This ensures that in the case your slimes die, or if they mutate into colors you don't like, you are assured to have a backup grey slime extract available to start over. * Soak a monkey cube in water and feed it to the slime by putting the monkey in the disposal. Engage the disposal and maintain line of sight to the slime while it eats the monkey. This will ensure the slime and further ones that come from it will not try to eat you, as you will be in their "friend" list (this list is also copied down to slimes that are born from it). * Keep your slimes well-fed. If they are hungry enough, they can and will start destroying their enclosure windows, and may even escape. Each enclosure includes shutters that can be closed if your slimes get fractious. * Don't run out of monkey cubes. For long-term experiments, this means maintaining a line of grey slimes in addition to whatever experimental breeding you are doing. * Be prepared for injuries. Even slimes that see you as a "friend" may still glomp you, causing physical damage and possibly breaking bones, and if they are hungry enough or don't see you as a friend, they will attempt to eat you, causing genetic damage. It's advisable to keep your suit sensors on full (tracking beacon included) so that Medical personnel can find you if you are unconscious. Genetic damage is not visible on the sensors, but physical damage is, and if Medical is paying attention they will see you getting hurt. If you are too hurt to get to Medical, yell over comms. It will take them a while to get to you, since Xenobiology is behind several locked doors, but it's better than dying while your slimes smugly watch you bleed out. Xenobiology includes a simple first-aid vendor, which can help you treat minor injuries or stay alive longer after major ones. So You're a Traitor Sadly, what you can get here that can't be gotten easier elsewhere is an EMP and random hostile animals, including a few very deadly ones. Releasing the slimes is somewhat viable, but you will likely get caught doing so and baby slimes are rather tame (unless you have red slime essence to make them rabid). You do have access to some of the science wing, including xenobotany, and can probably talk your way into other parts. You also have disposal chute that goes directly to space--pretty handy for disposing of evidence, and also for throwing in anyone who has been stuck with a parapen. Xenobiology is also pretty isolated, and you may be able to get away with, say, abducting assistants as test subjects. As a traitor, your xenobiologist makes a great mad scientist. Your slime cores give you access to fire, explosions, EMPs, a whole lot of monkeys (cultists may find them handy), phoron to bribe people with, and slime jelly (a potent poison) to kill people with, as well as some unusual effects like the silver slime's random food generation. If the chef is also a traitor, or if you can frame the chef, you may be able to really do some interesting damage with slime jelly and boiled slime cores slipped into the crew's food supply. If all else fails, your traitor xenobiologist may decide they're tired of being human and decide to become a slime instead... and if people get eaten along the way, well, they shouldn't have looked so delicious! Bluespace Slime Cores (currently inactive due to a bug, but will teleport you when fixed) can be used for a quick getaway, as long as you don't mind taking half of the room you're in with you. Xenobiology, Guide to Category:Research Locations